Hot Chocolate and Kisses
by SylvaDragon
Summary: A late night trip to the kitchens for hot chocolate leads to kisses, fun, and secrets revealed. Fluffy fun with Albus and Minerva. Result of a random plot bunny attack. MMAD as always.


Hot Chocolate and Kisses

As Minerva McGonagall made her way along the passage, after a late night spent marking assignments, she heard a strange noise coming from the direction of the Hogwart's kitchens. A frown crossed her face, if she found Ron Weasley raiding the kitchens again he was going to be in serious trouble.

As Minerva wrenched the door of the kitchens open she saw Albus Dumbledore, who had a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hand and was dancing merrily round the room. He was dressed in purple and pink pyjamas decorated with tiny fluttering phoenixes, and a bright red fluffy dressing gown which was covered in golden sparkling stars, on his head he wore a long tassled nightcap striped in rainbow hues. As he pranced round the kitchens Albus was followed by a bouncing jigging procession of pots, pans and plates.

Minerva groaned, momentarily lost for words as she stared at her husband. Every so often Albus would stop dancing for a second, take a sip of hot chocolate and smile blissfully. Then wave his hands radiantly in the air as though conducting an orchestra and sing, "I'm a secret hot chocolate drinker, It's just one of those nights ..."

As Albus sang, the spoons and forks would bash the saucepans as though they were drums, while the pan lids clanged together like cymbals. Minerva groaned again at the cacophony of noise that assailed her ears, hearing the sound Albus glanced up and beamed in delight at her.

Minerva answered his smile with her best fiercesome glare, "Do you know what time it is !" She snapped disapprovingly.

Albus seemed unaware that Minerva's question was rhetorical as he answered happily, "It's hot chocolate time my dear."

"It's 1.30 in the morning ...that's what time it is." Minerva growled irritably.

Albus' bright blue eyes twinkled in response, as he spread his arms wide as though to embrace the entire world with his joy, "Every time is hot chocolate time." Albus answered, "Just like every time is kiss Minerva time ..."

Then before Minerva could answer him, Albus began to chase Minerva round the large wooden table, that stood in the centre of the kitchen. After several circuits of the table Albus was no closer to catching Minerva, and both of them were getting increasingly out of breath. Though Minerva still had breath enough to taunt Albus about his inability to catch her. Suddenly Albus changed direction, and catching Minerva by surprise cornered her between the pantry and the stove.

"I believe I have managed to catch you my love." Albus said triumphantly, his blue eyes sparkling like stars in the eventide sky.

Minerva was just about to complain that changing direction unexpectedly like that wasn't fair, when Albus drew her towards him and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Albus' lips tasted of hot chocolate with a faint hint of lemon drops, Minerva leant against him feeling the strains and stresses of the evening's work vanish, as his mouth worked it's normal magic on her.

When they finally parted Minerva's face looked far less severe than normal, as her emerald eyes seemed almost to twinkle just as Albus' eyes did. For a moment she smiled up at him tenderly, hand resting lovingly on his shoulder. Then recovering her normal demeanour, she asked with just a hint of disapproval, "Do you have to sing when you come down for hot chocolate ?"

Albus chuckled softly as his eyes glowed with humour and fun, "I was serenading it my dear." He answered, and before Minerva could enquire once again if he knew what time it was, added rapidly, "Every time is serenading hot chocolate time ...just like every time is ..."

More than aware of what might come next, Minerva interrupted Albus hurridly, "Don't you dare." She threatened, as she glared at him commandingly.

Albus appeared not to hear Minerva as he finished merrily, "Serenading Minerva time." Albus spread his arms wide and began to sing a muggle love song he'd recently heard to Minerva, who was desperately trying to hush him. Albus had the words slightly wrong, and his singing was terribly out of tune, as compensation for this his voice grew louder and louder, and he almost screeched as he tried to hit the high notes correctly.

Neither Albus or Minerva noticed that Albus was standing directly under the open vent, that joined onto the pipes that went all around the castle. As Albus' attempts to serenade Minerva increased in volume, the noise began to echo up through the pipes and vents, becoming horribly distorted untill it sounded quite terrifying to the other occupants of the castle. Sleepy students began to wake from their slumbers and spill into the corridors, rubbing their eyes blearily and wondering what that unearthly wailing noise was. Some looked more than a little scared, others put on a braver face, as they all huddled together in nervous knots, still befuddled with sleep and dreams.

Down in the kitchens Minerva had had more than enough of Albus and his abysmal singing, and was determined to silence him one way or another. "Albus Dumbledore you stop that dreadful racket this instant, and come up to bed at once." She thundered, waving a long handled heavy saucepan in a threatening manner.

Albus took one look at Minerva, and the dangerous looking saucepan she held, gulped and was instantly silent. Obeidiently he followed Minerva out of the kitchens and up the stairs, still clutching his hot chocolate. Albus and Minerva both jumped slightly as they turned a corner, and saw all their students hovering nervously in the corridor instead of safely tucked up in bed.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed ?" Albus asked as he gazed at them piercingly, noting how many of them seemed afraid of something.

For a few seconds there was an uneasy silence, then Percy Weasley spoke, "We heard strange noises Sir, some of the young ones were scared and came out here. I was just trying to get them back to bed Sir."

Many of the other students glared at Percy as he said this, he really could be annoyingly pompous at times.

"It was an awful wailing noise ...seemed to be coming up through the walls ..." Harry Potter said, as he felt Albus' gentle enquiring gaze upon him.

"Yeah." Added Ron Weasley, "Sounded like someone was being murdered or something."

Albus' eyes glinted in understanding as he supressed a chuckle with difficulty, turning to Minerva he whispered softly, "It appears we woke up the entire school my dear."

"No, You woke up the entire school." Minerva whispered, as she glared fiercely at Albus. "Now then back to bed all of you, it was only screeching banshees wailing in the corridors, no need to worry." Minerva commanded, as she ushered the students back to their beds.

The corners of Albus' mouth twitched as he heard Minerva's comment about banshees, and his eyes twinkled humourously. "Hot chocolate will be sent up to all dormitories and lessons are cancelled for tomorrow morning. After all we can't have you all falling asleep in class, can we ..." Albus announced with a kindly smile. "Now off to bed with you all."

As the students began to drift off to their dormitories, Albus turned to Minerva who was now glaring at him even more fiercely, and with a twinkle asked, "Am I really that bad a singer ?"

"Yes !" Snapped Minerva irritably, "And you can't just go cancelling lessons when ever you feel like it either ..."

"What about my kissing ?" Albus asked softly, with a gentle sparkle shimmering in his sapphire blue eyes.

Thinking that all the students were gone, Minerva smiled tenderly at Albus and kissed him slowly and lovingly on the lips, much to the delight of Ron, Harry and Hermione who'd lingered behind unnoticed.

"Bloody hell!" Said Ron, as he watched Dumbledore wrap his arms around Professor McGonagall's waist and kiss her back passionately.

"Crikey !" Harry said at the same time.

"I knew it !" Hermione said triumphantly.

At once Minerva lept backwards, her cheeks flushing with embarrasment as she smoothed down her robes, and tried to regain her composure. Albus simply twinkled benignly at the trio and said softly, "So you have discovered our little secret then ...well it had to happen one day I suppose ..."

Hermione who was looking absolutely thrilled said once again, "I knew it ...I just knew it."

Albus chuckled softly, which caused a still speechless Minerva to glare at him, a glare that intensified as Albus said quietly, "You really are a most perceptive young lady ... and you are correct we are married, but we prefer for various reasons to keep it quiet." There was a flicker of seriousness in Albus' gaze as he said this.

Ron and Harry were both gaping at Albus and Minerva opened mouthed, astonishment written across their faces. Albus chuckled once more as he noticed this, "Come now, you didn't think Professor McGonagall would permit the Headmaster to kiss her unless she was married to him, did you ?" He teased gently.

"Albus Really !" Minerva spluttered in outrage.

Albus rested his hand on her arm tenderly, as he leant towards her and whispered softly, "My dear I do not mean to embarrass you, but we cannot undo what they have seen, therefore it is best that they know the truth. I trust them not to tell anyone our secret untill the right time."

"You don't have to find it so damm amusing though ..." Minerva whispered in reply, which caused Albus' eyes to twinkle in a way she found incredibly irritating, and yet utterly irrisistable and charming.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I trust that you will not tell anyone what you have seen tonight ?" Albus asked as his gaze lingered piercingly on the trio, "I must also ask you not to reveal our marriage to anyone."

"Don't worry Professor, we won't tell anyone." Harry said, while Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, "And I think it's great ..." Harry added.

Albus rested his hand softly on Harry's shoulder for a second as he smiled down at him, "Thank you my dear boy." He said gently, "And now it really is extremely late for you three to still be out of bed, so off you go." Albus patted Harry on the shoulder in a grandfatherly manner, then stood hand in hand with Minerva, watching as the trio headed back to Gryffindor tower.

As Albus and Minerva sat in their chambers drinking hot chocolate in front of a softly flickering fire, the trio sat in the Gryffindor common room gossiping and giggling about the secret only they, and a few select members of staff knew - a secret they kept loyally untill the defeat of Voldemort meant Albus and Minerva could finally reveal, that they had been secretly married for many years.

_Author's Notes_

_Yumm, what could be more delicious than hot chocolate and kisses ? ;) Ahem, shakes self out of craving for chocolate, please review since reviews are nearly as yummy as hot chocolate. I don't own Albus and Minerva, if I did they'd give each other hot chocolate kisses daily. :) I should add that this story is set during Harry's first year at Hogwarts. This story was inspired by an old advert for R Whites Lemonade, you can see the ad on youtube if curious, it's on my favourites list or can be searched for. Immediately I saw it, it screamed Albus and Minerva at me, and grew a plot bunny in my mind, which refused to be silent untill I wrote this. _


End file.
